1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a solid oxide fuel cell, and more particularly, to a current collector of a solid oxide fuel cell.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid oxide fuel cells may be classified as, for example, a tubular solid oxide fuel cell or a planar solid oxide fuel cell. Among these solid oxide fuel cells, the power density in a stack is slightly lower in the tubular solid oxide fuel cell than in the planar solid oxide fuel cell. However, the power densities of the entire systems of both the tubular solid oxide fuel cell and the planar solid oxide fuel cell are similar. Some benefits of the tubular solid oxide fuel cell include easy sealing between unit cells that constitute a stack, high resistance to heat stress, and high mechanical strength of the stack.
Tubular solid oxide fuel cells may be classified, for example, into a cathode-supported fuel cell using a cathode as a support, and an anode-supported fuel cell using an anode as a support. Wire made of, for example, Ag or the like may be used as a current collector, and current may be collected by using a method of winding the wire around a cathode.
When a stack is configured using a plurality of tubular fuel cells, a connection material is interposed between the cells to connect the cells to each other, the connection material having a particular thermal resistance and durability. However, the interconnector-type tubular solid oxide fuel cell has difficulty contacting the connection material because, for example, of the shape of unit cells.